


Snack Thief

by lululawlawlu



Series: LawLu Fluff [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, vague reference to possible intimate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu





	Snack Thief

“Torao~” Luffy sing-songs, poking his head into the infirmary of the Polar Tang. “I brought you a sna~ck.”

There Law is, sitting hunched over his desk again. His forehead rests against tented fingers, elbows propped on either side of a thick medical text. His mouth is twisted into a deep scowl. The expression makes him look intimidating to those who don’t know him well, but to Luffy it's his grumpy study face. 

“To-ra-o~” Luffy tries, emphasizing each syllable of Law’s special nickname.

“Huh?” Law looks up from his desk. The dark circles under his eyes evidence just how little sleep he's been getting even though these days it hasn't been from nightmares. 

“I said I brought you a snack,” the newest cause for Law’s sleep deprivation smiles, pacing across the room to place a tray of fruit on the surgeon’s desk. He flops down onto a backless swivel chair next to Law and gives it a little push to send himself spinning around. “I didn't even eat it on the way here,” Luffy adds as he drags his feet to slow his spinning to a stop, “...not much anyway.”

“I don't mind sharing a little,” Law says. He places a strawberry between his teeth, and leans toward Luffy, gesturing for the younger captain to take it. 

Luffy leans forward to take it in his own mouth, but the sweet fruit barely touches his lips before it vanishes. 

“Hey!” Luffy pouts, “I wanted to eat it.”

Law lets out a muted laugh as he chews the strawberry. “I believe you already had some on the way here.”

“So, what if I did?” Luffy picks up a grape between his fingers. He holds it out to Law quickly before popping it into his own mouth. “I’m a pirate. I take what I want,” he explains, grabbing up a piece of pineapple. 

“Oh really? Because at the moment you just look like a little snack thief,” Law counters, “but I'm certain that I'm a pirate, and if pirates take what they want…” he finishes his sentence by leaning in to steal a kiss, tasting the sweet fruit juices on Luffy's lips. 

Luffy laughs against Law’s lips as he wraps his arms around his neck, trying to hold Law down to return his kiss. 

Law pulls back from him to indulge in a yawn, so Luffy takes the opportunity to quickly poke a round, green grape into Law’s mouth. He giggles as the realization of his action dawns on his lover’s face. 

“You look more tired than usual,” Luffy points out, reaching for a strawberry. “Take a nap.”

“Trying to order me around now?” Law speaks, chewing, “It's like you think you're the captain or something.” Law punctuates his sentence with another yawn. He stands to stretch his tired muscles as he paces over to an infirmary bed. 

“I am a captain!” Luffy states matter-of-factly as he empties the remaining fruit from the tray into his mouth.

“Not on this ship,” Law reminds him from the thin infirmary mattress, eyes half-lidded, about to give into his biological impulse to sleep. “I am, and as retribution for stealing too much of my snack from me, I demand you join me for a nap.”

“Just the two of us? No comfy bear?” Luffy throws himself down next to Law, cuddling into his embrace. 

“Yeah, without Bepo today. He should be busy around this time anyway.”

“Awwww,” Luffy groans, disappointment evident in his voice. 

“Wow, don't you know how to make a guy feel special,” Law mumbles into Luffy's hair. 

“Don't worry, Torao, I still like you best.”

Luffy watches a lazy smile spread across Law’s lips as he lets himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
